


A whole new world

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohno picks up a new obsession, Disney movies and cosplaying, Nino has to play along</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



Nino watched as Ohno locked his eyes to the TV screen, his eyes a little wide open and his lips curved in a joyful smile with his jaw dropped a little. He didn't understand how and why did Ohno suddenly get hooked to Disney movies, and started a weird hobby of cosplaying the characters while watching the movie on top of that! Not only that but he had to be dragged into it, and even though he complained, he couldn't refuse when ohno pulls the puppy eyes and 'do it for me please' onto him. So he just sat there and instead of the movie, he watched Ohno, somehow the sight of him smiling and enjoying such things was far more amusing. Other times, he'd secretly pull out his DS and play when Ohno starts talking to the characters. This time, it was Aladdin. Ohno was Aladdin for that, Nino was kind of forced to be Jasmine.

Half way through the movie, Ohno caught a more interesting sight when he looked away to find his drink. Nino too engrossed in his gamr, his jasmine top strap started sliding in a dangerous way to Ohno's eyes. Slow and revealing. Ohno pretended he found genie's jokes funny. Too funny. Nino could easily tell something was off with his exaggerated laughing. Still he took another sip of his bear and whipped his awfully heavy wig back. It wasn't helping ohno swallow his food.Nino reached for the wig, making the loose top reveal more of the one pack ohno found cute. He threw the wig and sighed "can't we stop this now, please? I'm too cold"   
Ohno snaps out of his thoughts of how he wants to dip his fingertips in that soft skin. Nino feels threatened but excited. Are his efforts and endurance of long days of multiple stupid cosplays, finally paying off? He let's out a hesitant chuckle "what's wrong with your face?" He says trying to hide the nervous swallow but it's too loud. Too loud that ohno could hear it and chooses to take it as a green light for what he was about to do.  
"You said you're cold?" The side of his lips form into a quivering held back smirk  
"I am" Nino says pretending to reach for the couch blanket.   
Ohno is quick to notice and easily reaches the blanket faster "I have a better choice than this"   
"What are you thinking pervert? Give me that" Nino tries to take it. He finds his wrist wrapped firmly between ohno's fingers. His face dangerously getting closer "as if you don't think it too, Kazu"  
Nino couldn't hide his shy smile, even if he tried, his shy eyes and blushing cheeks would tell ohno he's playing hard to get.

 

Ohno smiles in relief for that he took that faint sparkle in Nino's eyes as approvement. He only forgot, in the excitement of the moment, that Nino is actually a brat, a troll, the king of them. Nino smiled mischeviously "I don't know what you're thinking but it is sure nasty" he looked deeper into his eyes "pervert" he shook his hand free off ohno's grip and got up. Intentionally not adjusting his loose top. He took the blanket and wrapped it around his bare shoulders . Ohno watched as he tried to hide his impatience, or frustration.

With his thoughts racing faster and his heat increasing in his body, Ohno got up and dashed towards the younger man. Nino wasn't surprised when both ohno's arms wrapped his waist as gentle as could be from behind. He waited for it. He planned it all along. "You can be a brat all you want and it still won't stop me" 

Nino pretended to be disgusted and slapped ohno's arm away and turned to face ohno who was slightly hurt "seriously ohno, stop this joke" he furrowed his eyebrows in pretense of annoyance "besides I don't do hook ups you know" he bit the teasing smile back   
" who said anything about hook ups?" He returned his arms back to Nino's waist "this is a confession" he smiled gently  
"What?" The brat was now caught off guard "what do you-what...confession?" Nino was almost deafened by his loud heartbeats.   
"Come on do you think I let you be all those princess just because you chose so?" Ohno pulled him a little closer "I liked being the Prince" he moved his face close enough for Nino to feel goosebumps take all over his body when he could feel ohno's breath on his face. "I liked being the Prince, especially when you were the princess"   
"You mean there were other-"   
Ohno interrupted him as he took stole Nino's lips in his quickly.   
"There was Sho-chan as Belle, horrible he kept whining about the dress, Aiba-chan as Cinderella and he got too into it and showed up with mice, his friends" Ohno rolled his eyes and stopped to stare deeply into Nino's eyes as he felt his heart beat faster hearing Nino's giggles.

The kiss started as hesitant and gentle, growing into a more long waited for one, gradually into a passionate one. But just as it started to turn into a breathless desiring one, Ohno gasped as he broke it off. His eyes lighting up and his free hand searching for the remote control as he started singing along 'a whole new world'. Nino impatiently grabbed the back of ohno's hair returning his focus on him "what do you think you're doing?" He tried to continue the long awaited, well deserved make out session. Ohno was half obedient, still singing along in Nino's mouth. Nino's words "what the hell Satoshi" also travelled around inside of ohno's mouth instead of his ears.   
"I just love this song so much" he pulled back a little and stared gently into Nino's eyes "it also perfectly applies to whatever this is"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I lost it and had to recover files and then I just lost the inspiration and decided to post it as it is I'm sorry if the ending is not that good ;-; 
> 
> PS. This is Mala's very late birthday gift ;-;


End file.
